Sleepovers
by macstooge
Summary: Roxas didn't think anything of being invited to another of Yuffie's sleepovers but being the only guy made him a little nervous... Akuroku AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel LeonxCloud CloudxLeon RikuxSora SoraxRiku ZackxAerith I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS
1. Thursday Night

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.**

_Sex scene next chapter, trying to get used to writing longer fics, be patient 3_

* * *

Every week , without fail since freshmen year, Yuffie would throw a sleepover, inviting all the girls and ukes over to her house on the Thursday night and they would all go to school together the next morning. However, as fate would have it, this particular sleep over had all the girls and only one uke; Roxas. The blonde cursed as he entered his friend's bedroom, seeing only Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith sitting on the female ninja's queen sized bed. Roxas had tried to leave but he was hauled back by Tifa and her man hands. _This was not going to be good_, Roxas thought before the locking of the door brought him back to three devilish teenage girls.

"Now, Roxy. You know how every Friday we always make ourselves look extra beautiful for our extra beautiful boyfriends/girlfriends?" Aerith asked, with a knowing smile dancing on her fair lips. Roxas swallowed nervously, nodding. "Well, Roxy." Tifa teased, advancing on the smaller boy. "We have an outfit that will make Axel drool for weeks." Yuffie chipped in, whipping out the outfit from behind her back. The blonde stared in shock at the "outfit" that the female ninja held out. "No. No. No." Roxas stated, firmly declining. Aerith giggled as Tifa shook the small boy in her overly muscled arms.

A small red and black plaid skirt decorated with a satin black ribbon and bow hung loosely on a coat hanger, paired with a tiny white long sleeved blouse and crimson red sleeveless vest. The stereotypical school girl outfit also came with sheer white stockings, a red ruffled thong, a matching red garter belt and Mary-Jane style vinyl black pumps. Roxas stared at the outfit, in hopeless despair. They couldn't be serious, this was obviously just a joke...Right?

"Yuffie, there is no way in hell, that I am wearing that to school." He shouted, struggling to escape from Tifa's death grip. The female ninja smirked at the now slightly sweaty, heavily panting boy. "Roxas, you say that like you have some sort of choice." The brunette said, now grinning widely at the blonde. "Please, Yuffie. Please! I'll get raped wearing that!" Roxas begged, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. "Roxas, you know Axel won't let anyone rape you." Aerith said gently, trying to ease the boy's fears. "YOU THINK I'M WORRIED ABOUT THE OTHER STUDENTS?! AXEL'S DEFINITELY GOING TO FUCK ME IN THE CLASSROOM AND YOU THINK I'M WORRIED ABOUT THE OTHER MALE STUDENTS?!" The blonde screamed, somewhat irrationally, snapping at the polite and gentle brunette. The green eyed brunette glared at the blonde, somewhat angrily. "Roxas, you're wearing that outfit. You will get molested and I WILL get pictures. Do you understand me?" Aerith demanded, continuing to glare the younger boy into silence. The blonde nodded reluctantly. "Sorry Aerith." Roxas mumbled apologetically. "Oh it's quite alright, Roxas." The gentle girl said, her usual smile back on her face. The other two brunette girls awkwardly ignored Aerith's obvious yaoi obsession and waved the outfit in front of Roxas. _Oh boy,_ Roxas thought.

When the next morning rolled around, Roxas awoke sandwiched between Yuffie and Tifa, who were both already awake and almost ready, clearly guarding the blonde while Aerith was in the bathroom. "Good morning, sunshine." Yuffie chirped. Roxas blinked harshly, expecting to be in his own room, not surrounded by females. "This isn't my room." Roxas mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The door to the bathroom opened and Aerith replied, "No, darling. It isn't. Get up already, I need to do your makeup." The blonde groaned and tried to smother himself with one of Yuffie's many useless throw pillows. "Fine." The boy conceded, getting up to receive his friends' onslaught of perfume and makeup.

Clad in the short and tight outfit, Roxas slid his already shaved legs into the white stockings only asking for help from Tifa to clip them into the garter belt. "Now, Roxas. I need you to sit on the bed while I do your makeup." Yuffie said, pushing the boy towards the bed. Roxas complied with the female ninja, feeling somewhat like a doll. "Close your eyes, sunshine!" Yuffie instructed, pulling out her giant makeup bag. The blonde closed his eyes, opening them when he felt someone tugging on his choppy blonde locks. "Sorry, Roxas. I'm just styling your hair."Aerith whispered, soothingly to the small boy. Roxas nodded and closed his eyes again. After ten minutes, the brunette declared she was done, only applying foundation, powder and an extremely thick layer of mascara and eye liner. Opening his cerulean blue eyes, Roxas looked at himself in the mirror. He actually loved it when Yuffie did his makeup, she always made his eyes stand out even more. But the blonde stiffened at his reflection and turned to glare at the green eyed brunette. "Aerith!" The blonde shouted.

"Why the hell am I wearing a wig?! Especially one with front bangs?!" Roxas questioned, his voice getting louder and more panicked with each word. "Your outfit looked stupid with your hair." Aerith casually replied, shrugging her shoulders, a habit she picked up from her boyfriend, Zack. "Well, let's go to school, Roxy!" Tifa called, teasingly, slapping a hand on the blonde's small back. Roxas rolled his eyes before picking up his black leather satchel. "Hold on, Roxy. I think you're forgetting something." Aerith taunted, holding up the tiny pair of black heels. Roxas blanched, tempted to run but Tifa effectively blocked the door. "God help me." The blonde prayed, snatching the shoes from the laughing girl.

When Roxas texted to meet him in the classroom, Axel's mood had gone downhill. The redhead was lonely, even though he should be used to the blonde staying over at Yuffie's every Thursday night. Axel sighed, drumming his fingers against the top of his desk. Riku and Sora had joined him in the classroom along with Zack, Leon and Cloud. But the first pair were making out in the seat next to the redhead and the second group of guys were in a heated argument over who had the best ass of the three. "Obviously it's Cloud! I mean, have you seen his ass in jeans?! Yeah, I've seen you looking!" Leon yelled, accusing Zack. The accused teen blushed and retorted, "Well, yeah but I know you haven't checked out Aerith's! Hers looks like a ripened peach, all full and voluptuous." Zack drooled, thinking about his girlfriend bent over on his bed, naked and begging. "You're disgusting, Zack." Cloud responded, trying to change the subject.

"Haha! Tifa, you didn't really say that, right? You'll lose your job!" Aerith giggled, coming into the classroom, looking back at the darker brunette who winked at her in response. Axel's head snapped up, waiting for his boyfriend to walk in. He watched as Aerith came in and greeted Zack with a small hug, and as Yuffie ran up and jumped on Leon, incurring his wrath. But he didn't see Roxas until Tifa smirked and called, "You'll have to come here, Axel. Roxy is hiding." The redhead stood up, scraping his chair loudly against the tiled floor only to hear a squeak and a firm "No!". Axel waited patiently as his boyfriend came out from behind Tifa with a few sharp clicks from his heels. "Holy fuck." Leon breathed, receiving a swift smack from an angry Cloud. Axel took in the sight of his boyfriend in the skimpy school girl's outfit and blonde wig, now in two plaits with the front bangs pinned to the side. The redhead stood there, shell shocked for a few moments before realising that their mutual guy friends were sizing his boyfriend up. With a furious step to his stride, Axel grabbed the cross dressing teen and hugged him to his body, effectively hiding him from their friends.. "Ax?" Roxas questioned, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"I feel like I have to murder everyone who saw you like this." The redhead said, raking a possessive gaze over the smaller boy. The blonde gasped when he felt Axel's nails dig into his ass cheeks, biting back the desire to moan and encourage him. Brushing his hand underneath the skirt and along the blonde's ass, Axel felt an unfamiliar pair of underwear attached to...a garter belt? The older boy removed his hands from under the skirt to fling his small boyfriend over his shoulder. Roxas squealed as his lover threw him over his body, kicking his legs in protest. "We're going home. See you guys on Monday." Axel called, picking his and Roxas' bag up from the floor.

"Lucky." Leon called, only to be smacked again by the sulking blonde. "You wanna be lucky, huh? Well throw me over your shoulder and whisk me away." Cloud shot, crossing his arms over his chest. "Baby, this and that are totally different things. I'll be lucky when I get to go home with you after school." Leon placated. "Uh huh, remind yourself of that when you've got blue balls the entire weekend." The blonde retorted, turning his back on his boyfriend. "Fuck." The brunette murmured, despondently.


	2. Friday Morning

Carrying his scantily clad boyfriend over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, Axel often snarled and cursed at any one foolish enough to glance at his cargo. "Axel, I'm starting to feel sick." Roxas whined, smacking his closed fists against the taller boy's back. Grunting in response, the redhead rearranged the blonde, trying to make his shoulder seem more comfortable. Rolling his eyes, the blonde sighed in defeat. "Where are we going?" Roxas asked, noticing they had passed Leon's house and his own house. "My place." Axel mumbled. The blonde widened his eyes and struggled to get off his boyfriend's shoulder. "Ax-baby, we're not allowed at your house. Remember? We missed a week of school, my parents called the police!" Roxas ranted, worried that his sex crazed boyfriend was going to attempt to lock him away again. "We're already here." The redhead replied.

Setting the blonde on his feet, Axel opened the door and nudged the smaller boy into the studio apartment. The redhead wasn't exactly close with his family so they paid the rent so he could stay on his own and not set the house on fire. The first time, Roxas had been allowed in Axel's house, he had thought he was going to be locked in the basement and used as a sex doll. Which really wasn't too far off from the truth; Axel had in his excitement pushed the younger boy down and had his way with him... for seven days straight. The redhead's apartment was littered with alcohol, sex toys and various types of lubrication. Roxas had always thought the taller boy was cheating on him when he realised the bottles and boxes were all unopened. He remembered that the redhead had just smiled when he asked why he had collected sexual paraphernalia. "I started picking these up after I met you." Axel explained, almost embarrassed.

Axel kicked his door to the master bedroom open and flung the blonde onto the bed. Feeling as if the redhead had winded him, Roxas lay trying to regain his breath. Though, it didn't happen as Axel pounced on top of the blonde. "Ah!" The smaller boy shrieked as his taller and way heavier boyfriend landed on his very feminine frame. The blonde's surprised shriek quickly turned into surprised moans as he felt the redhead's mane of fiery hair slip underneath the small tartan skirt. The redhead nipped along the slightly tanned skin, pressing wet kisses on the abused flesh. Lifting the skirt to peer down at Axel, the blonde bit his lip in an attempt to hush his somewhat needy moans. Watching as the redhead seized his thong with his teeth, Roxas whimpered as his boyfriend ripped the underwear down harshly, still using his mouth. Axel let out a victorious growl as he got the panties off the blonde with no hands. Almost as if they had anticipated Axel's reactions to the outfit, the girls insisted that Roxas wore his thong OVER the garter belt, so he could leave his stockings on. Axel pulled his black singlet off in a hurry, flinging it over his shoulder. The redhead tried to come back to his lover when the blonde sat up, keeping his boyfriend back. Resigning, Axel snuck back in between the blonde's thighs.

Sitting up, against the protests of his boyfriend, Roxas quickly removed the sweater vest. "It's too goddamn hot, Axel!" The blonde snapped, almost snarling at the redhead. Axel grinned and licked the blonde's straining erection, "It's okay, Roxy. Just tell me you're horny." The redhead teased, purposely focusing his attentions on the head of the blonde's cock. Clutching at the small skirt, Roxas arched his back off the bed, almost painfully, filling the air with his wanton moans. "Ax, please." The blonde whined. Feeling the redhead shake his mane of fiery spikes against his thighs, Roxas hissed impatiently. "Axel, I'm so fucking horny. Please, please, Ax." The blonde moaned, fisting his hands in the material of the skirt. The redhead nipped the head of the blonde's cock, before engulfing the hard member with his hot and wet mouth. Roxas couldn't stop the loud and trembling moans that ripped from his throat as his boyfriend sucked harshly on his abused cock. Axel relished in the sound of his erotic boyfriend's sensual moans and hastened the pace of his tongue, waiting for a particularly arousing sound. It wasn't too long after when the blonde began a gasping out of breath moan that ended in a piercing screech as he came. The redhead swallowed the bittersweet liquid, nipping his lover's thigh. Nobody really knew how Axel kept the blonde in his apartment for so long without the younger boy snapping and going home. Kissing his way down the blonde's stocking covered legs, the redhead bit into the sheer material, ripping holes. Roxas couldn't stop his breathy panting as Axel continued his onslaught, biting holes upon holes in the white stockings. When the redhead was satisfied with the amount of holes and rips, he ran his hands along the slender pale legs, eliciting even more seductive sounds from his boyfriend's mouth. The truth was, Roxas had begged and pleaded for Axel to continue, the blonde effectively keeping him locked in his own room. Axel had known that Roxas had some nymphomaniac tendencies but it was insane, they had to have had at least twelve rounds of actual sex every day for that week. The foreplay had killed the redhead, Roxas demanding sexual contact every waking moment, even during the scant amount of sleep that Axel had tried to get.

"Ax." Roxas murmured, wrapping his ankles around his older boyfriend's neck, the Mary-Jane heels digging into his skin. Axel had to moan as the blonde purposely scraped his shoes against his skin. "Baby, you still have your pants on." Roxas whispered, tightening his ankles around his boyfriend. Axel felt weak as he took in the sight of the trembling blonde, lying on the bed, his fingers still entwined with the material of the thin skirt, his stockings bitten and shredded into nearly nothing, exposing his legs, not to mention the half lidded eyes and panting open mouth, his tongue occasionally flicking out to wet his lips. Axel could barely control himself as he ripped his black skin tight jeans off along with his crimson red boxers. Pulling the blonde's legs loose a little, Axel managed to pick up a bottle of lube from the floor. Whimpering excitedly, Roxas spread his thighs, anticipating the rolling of his lover hips as he slammed into his tight entrance. The redhead barely covered his fingers in lube when Roxas began moaning, obviously aroused by the sound of Axel slicking his fingers in the lubrication. The redhead quickly thanked God for sending such an angel, before shoving two fingers into Roxas' entrance, spurred on by the heavy panting and whines of his shivering lover. The blonde's eyes rolled back into his head at the scissoring motion of Axel's fingers. The redhead understood that he wasn't some fragile doll and often just rammed his dick into the blonde. Today, however, Axel used some preparations, the lube and fingering, not to mention Roxas had already orgasmed once.

Satisfied with the pliable feel to his lover's entrance, Axel slipped his fingers out. The redhead slicked his cock with a bit of lube and untangling one of the legs from around his neck, placing it at his hip. "Axel." The blonde whined, digging the heel into his stomach, trying to hurry the redhead along. It was more than the older boy could take, pulling the blonde to his hips, forcefully slamming his cock into his lover. Roxas' vision blackened, stars swimming across the room as the redhead hit his prostate first thrust. Axel felt the blonde tighten around his cock, groaning as he fought to pull out only to slam into the quivering heat again. Roxas tightened the leg wrapped around Axel's neck, the other leg wrapped just as tightly around his waist. "Oh god, Ax!" The blonde shrieked, grinding his hips upwards. Focusing on the pace of his hips, Axel didn't respond, only angling his hips to hit the bundle of nerves again. He knew that the blonde wouldn't mind his silence as he succumbed to the pleasure of the constantly tightening muscle around his cock. As Axel focused on his thrusting, his pace got harder and faster, leaving Roxas breathless.

"A-huh-ah. Ax." The blonde moaned before grabbing his cock, jerking it, frantically. Axel smirked at the sight of his lustful boyfriend, slowing his pace sadistically, trying to hear the smaller boy whine. Roxas whimpered at the slow thrusts, his cock wilting slightly. Relishing in the sound of his lover's saddened cries, Axel started up the faster pace again. Roxas didn't really give Axel a chance ever to show his sadistic side, as the redhead always felt overwhelmed by the nymphomaniac and his rushed need for release and orgasm. Feeling that familiar pre-orgasm tightening, Axel angled his hips again to hit the blonde's prostate. With another piercing cry, Roxas came all over the crumpled skirt, his thick cum sliding off the outfit slowly. With a groan, Axel came, releasing his seed deep into the blonde's ass. The redhead slumped forward a little, leaning on his arms. Glancing at his silent blonde boyfriend, he saw that the younger boy was hard again. With a sigh, Axel ignored it and against his better judgement, pulled out of the blonde, falling onto the bed.

"Ax..." Roxas cautioned, peering at the somewhat out of breath older boy. "Rox." Axel murmured in response. "Ax." The blonde whined, rolling over to face his hunched over boyfriend. Realising with a pout that his boyfriend wasn't continuing, Roxas settled on the older boy's lap. Victorious, Axel tried to hide a smirk as he looked up at his lover. "Ax, I'm still horny." The blonde mumbled, embarrassed at the confession. The redhead could feel his orgasm from before slip out of the blonde and onto his own thighs. Glancing at the tousled blonde wig and dirtied outfit, Axel pulled the blonde's mouth to his own, crushing the sensual and full lips in a dominating kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Roxas rolled his hips against Axel's, aware of the redhead's hardening member, innocently placed between the blonde's ass cheeks. Breaking the kiss, Roxas pulled back, looking over the redhead with an aroused expression. "Ax, can I ride you?" The blonde breathed, rubbing his ass against the now hardened cock. The redhead smirked before he nodded, allowing the blonde to continue his sex fuelled rampage.

Shuddering, the blonde impaled himself on the redhead's erection, moaning as the cock brushed slightly against his prostrate. Axel watched as his boyfriend began to bounce up and down on his lap. Reaching a hand upwards, the redhead grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair, gripping it tightly. Roxas covered his boyfriend's hand with one of his own, the other clenched around his weeping erection. Axel groaned as the blonde's entrance tightened around his cock, Roxas must have hit his prostate. The older boy rolled his hips upwards to help the blonde, feeling the quivering entrance tighten again. Roxas moaned as Axel helped him hit his prostate. Axel winced as a tremor ran through the blonde's body, the tightening entrance squeezing harshly around his cock. Roxas orgasmed, releasing himself onto the redhead's chest, his cum shooting out in thick white ribbons. Axel closed his eyes in fear of being shot in the face. Feeling a splatter of cum hit his cheek, the redhead was glad he shut his eyes. Cum in the eye was not a fun reason to call 911.

Close to the edge of orgasm, Axel's free hand grabbed onto the slim hips of his boyfriend, helping to steady the trembling boy. The redhead thrust upwards almost viciously, focusing solely on his own orgasm. After a few harsh thrusts, Axel felt himself release into the blonde again. Removing his hands from the blonde, the redhead relaxed onto the bed, hoping his lover would allow a longer break in between rounds. With a soft 'schlip', the smaller boy pulled himself off his boyfriend's cock, slumping forward onto his chest. Axel welcomed the tired body of his blonde, wrapping his arms around the quiet boy. Licking his own cum off the redhead's cheek, the blonde rubbed himself against his boyfriend. "I'm still fucking horny." Roxas murmured. Axel stiffened, only steeling his grip on the smaller boy. "Soon, babe. I'll just dry orgasm if I do it now, you wouldn't want to do that to me, right?" Axel mumbled, questioning the blonde. Roxas shook his head, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest. _Goddamn fucking stupid Yuffie. Stupid asshole Tifa. Stupid nice and threatening Aerith. Stupid, stupid sex crazed Axel. _The redhead mock despaired.


	3. Friday Afternoon

Friday afternoon, second round.

Axel had managed to keep the blonde satisfied while he recuperated with a make out session, though the blonde had begged and pleaded for the redhead to fuck him senseless. Just his beautiful moans was enough to make Axel cum on the spot but he reined himself in, knowing his blonde lover would not be forgiving. The redhead was still on his back with the blonde sitting on his hips, waiting impatiently for the next bout of intense sexual gratification. "Ax-baby. Please." Roxas begged, tears running down his face, smearing his eye liner. Axel caved as soon as he saw the two tear drops fall onto his lower stomach.

Axel rolled the pair over so that Roxas was lying underneath him, legs still around his thin hips. "Okay, Roxy. Don't cry." The redhead murmured, kissing away the small drops on the blonde's cheeks. Axel positioned his hardened cock at the entrance of his lover, propping himself up with his arms on the bed. The older boy thrust into the blonde, his whole length sliding into the already loosened entrance with ease. Roxas moaned as the redhead slipped into his ass, brushing near his prostate. "Mm! Axel, harder!" The blonde groaned as he hooked his ankles around the redhead's back, tightening his grip around the thin hips. The blonde teen still had the remnants of the school girl outfit on, the dirtied shirt and skirt, ripped white stockings along with the red garter belt and the black Mary-Jane heels. Roxas grabbed his weeping cock and pumped up and down, moving in time with his boyfriend's wild and slightly erratic thrusts. Axel groaned at the sight of his dishevelled lover, fisting himself to orgasm, the blonde was sex on legs and he made sure to remind the redhead every chance he got.

"Ah, ah, ah! Axxx! Oh my god!" Roxas moaned as his boyfriend angled his hips again, pounding away at his abused prostate. "Mmm! Harder, Ax!" The blonde screamed as the older boy tried to keep up with the rushed speed of it all. His stomach tightening in pleasurable knots, Roxas felt his orgasm shoot out of his already weeping cock, splattering all over the redhead's chest and stomach. "Oh my fucking god!" Roxas shrieked as he came, panting heavily. Axel really couldn't take much more of his erotic blonde lover and a few thrusts later, he too released with a shriek, cumming into his tight boyfriend's ass. "Mm, that's right, fill me up, baby." Roxas purred, wiggling his ass against the redhead suggestively. Axel suddenly felt his resolve and control crash out of a closed window in his mind and his cock hardened at the sound of his blonde angel purring.

With a grunt, the redhead slammed into the blonde again, relishing the fact that he wasn't prepared at all for Axel's next move. Roxas moaned as his boyfriend sped up, hips slamming in and out of the leaking, loosened entrance. "Tighten up, for me, Rox." Axel groaned, each word emphasised with a frenzied roll of his hips. The blonde clenched the loose ring around his boyfriend's cock, excited by the demands of his lover. Roxas didn't even have to touch his cock this time as he came, his orgasm shooting up onto his own chest, covering the already dirtied skirt in cum. "Ah! Ax-baby!" The blonde moaned, digging his heels into the redhead's back. Axel couldn't stop his thrusting, nearing his second orgasm for that round, delighting in the painful scraping of the blonde's heels on his skin. "Fuck, Rox." Axel moaned as he shot his load deep into the blonde's ass, continuing his thrusting long after his orgasm had ceased.

"Mm, Ax. So good, so fucking good!" Roxas wailed, as the redhead thrust into his spasming ass. Axel chuckled manically as his cock sprang forth, hard again. The blonde moaned as he felt his boyfriend's cock grew inside his ass. "Oh my, Ax!" Roxas shrieked as the redhead slammed straight into his abused prostate. "Yeah, Roxy? Scream for me, baby!" Axel teased as he thrust into his quivering lover. "FUCK! AXEL!" The blonde screamed as the redhead's thrusts became unpredictable and wild, hammering into the tiny frame of the blonde, hitting the small cluster of nerves. Looking down at his writhing boyfriend, Axel grabbed the blonde by his shirt, pulling him up towards his hungry mouth. The redhead crashed his lips against Roxas', nipping and licking the blonde's lower lip until it bruised and bled.

Roxas whimpered, his mind numb from the heady pleasure of both his ass and mouth. He couldn't even feel his next orgasm, as it splattered over his skirt again. Axel groaned at the familiar clenching of his lover's ass, stilling his rocking hips as his boyfriend's constricting muscle ripped his orgasm from his body. Axel released his load deep into the blonde's ass, screaming his arousal against the blonde's soft lips. The redhead crashed onto his cum covered boyfriend, out of breath and out of jizz. Even though he had only just finished, the older boy could feel his lover's exploring hands roam over his broad shoulders and back. "No more, Roxy. Just one break. Please." Axel begged, his throat dry from all the kissing and screaming. Roxas pouted at the taller boy but remained silent, he knew he'd get another round sooner or later.


End file.
